pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Legendary Night Sky
"Legendary Night Sky" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Tło misji Opis Tłumaczenie: "Wierzy się, że dzielni, upadli wojownicy śpią jako gwiazdy na niebie. Gong jest zdeterminowany by wygrać wiele wielkich bitew, zatem kiedy dołączy do swych przodków w gwieździstym niebie, podniesie głowę wysoko." Jest to jedna z najtrudniejszych misji w grze. Walczy się na niej z siłami nie widzianego od dawna generała Gonga, a także toczy się z nim samym rywalizację o uwolnienie Patapońskiego jeńca. Wrogi przywódca jest zdeterminowany... Walka z jego Zigotońskimi żołnierzami jest głównym problemem w przechodzeniu tej misji. W gruncie rzeczy nie trzeba ich wybić, a raczej wytrzymać jak najdłużej. W trakcie walki zdobywa się też Połamany Znak (ang. Broken Sign), przedmiot ukazujący ukryte ruiny, a w nich starcie z bossem. Misji tej nie można powtarzać; po pierwszym przejściu zastępuje ją misja Search for a Lucky Star. Fabuła Pataponom udało się pokonać część symbolicznego terenu, wyznaczającego granicę państwa Zigotonów: Góry Bachikoi. Ani forteca, ani starożytny strażnik ich nie powstrzymali. Sytuacja Zigotonów staje się coraz gorsza. Generał Gong the Hawkeye dalej próbuje uratować swój kraj, tym razem stanął na drodze Pataponów w Wąwozie Manten i przygotował się do pojedynku. Szczerze martwi się on o sytuację narodu, bo także wewnątrz plemienia Zigotonów dzieje się źle... Taktyka *Misja ta jest bardzo trudna. Należy jak najlepiej się do niej przygotować. **Armia powinna być jak najwyżej rozwinięta. **Szał powinien trwać bez przerwy. *Warto zabrać silny oddział Yumiponów i uzbroić ich w Ogniste Łuki. **Do przejścia tej misji potrzebne są jakiekolwiek jednostki dystansowe (walka kończy się, gdy wrodzy strzelcy zostają wybici). *Jednostki defensywne (Tateponi i nowo odkryci Dekaponi) bardzo się przydadzą. **Muszą być jednak wysoko rozwinięte. *Gdy zaczyna się walka z Zigotońskimi siepaczami należy zacząć grać piosenkę obrony ChakaChaka, aby uchronić się przed gradem ciosów. *Wszystkie jednostki powinny być odporne na Podpalenie i obrażenia od Ognia. **Zdecydowanie nie należy zabierać jednostek wrażliwych na ten Efekt Statusu. *Gonga nie da się zabić. Ma na to zbyt wiele Punktów Życia. **Da się go zabić tylko, jeśli mamy nienaturalnie (uzyskaną dzięki oszustwom) silną armię. *Jeśli klatka Patapońskiego jeńca zostanie zniszczona przez Gonga, jeniec umrze, zaś misja zostanie przegrana. *Cud Wiatru bardzo się przyda.thumb|Generał Gong mówiący do niebios Solucja Na samym początku ujrzymy stojącego na szczycie skały Gonga, który przemawia: Gong: Czcigodni przodkowie, o pogromcy Pataponów... Użyczcie nam swych sił... Hrmph! Mówiąc to ostatnie, zeskoczy na ziemię. Patapońska armia zaś musi stać w miejscu, nie można iść do przodu. Warto jednak zacząć grać komendy, aby szybko wpaść w Szał. Gong: Wy zwodzeni Pataponi... Naprawdę myślicie, że możecie przekroczyć Górę Bachikoi? Boże Pataponów! Niniejszym stawiam ci wyzwanie! Po tych słowach cofnie się pomiędzy górki gruzu, oraz stanie obok klatki z jeńcem.thumb|Jeniec w klatce Gong: Uwolnij tego żałosnego jeńca zanim go zabiję, a wygrasz! Uwięziony Patapon: Pomocy! Gong: Ale jeśli przegrasz, musisz przysiąc, że zawrócisz! Gotowy, czy nie! Mówiąc to ostatnie wycofa się za szereg hałd. Po chwili rozpocznie atak, próbując zniszczyć je i dostać się do jeńca. Tymczasem Patapońska armia może już ruszyć. Należy podejść i zacząć niszczyć góry ziemi od swojej strony. (Z obu stron hałd jest tyle samo.) Trzeba to robić szybciej niż Zigoton, jeśli on pierwszy się przebije, może zabić więźnia, przez co misja zostanie przegrana. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu pojedynku kamera znów się skieruje na wroga... Gong: Nieźle... Ale co z tego?! Jeśli my, Zigotoni, mamy umrzeć, niech tak będzie. Moze taka właśnie jest wola niebios. Z tymi słowami zacznie rozwalać górki jednym ciosem. Trzeba zatem się pospieszyć. Gong: Jednak, Królowa Kharma dokona paktu z Mrocznymi, tak zdeterminowana jest, by powstrzymać Pataponów... Gdy zakładnik zostanie uwolniony przez Pataponów, wyrzuci Połamany Znak (ang. Broken Sign), przedmiot, który po misji ukaże swe znaczenie (odblokuje nową lokację, a w niej misję). Uwolniony Patapon: Fantastycznie! Gong: Czemuś ty... Będę bronił Królowej Kharmy poprzez własne życie... Wygrałeś naszą małą gierkę, ale i tak cię nie przepuszczę! Wówczas rozpocznie się druga część misji: walka wręcz z Zigotonami. Gong ruszy do ataku, uderzając kosą lub posyłając tornada. I jedno i drugie zadaje niskie obrażenia, ale tornada dodatkowo uderzają w całą armię i traktują Efektami Statusu, zatem są denerwujące. W dodatku pojawi się wielki oddział Zigotońskich łuczników i włóczników. Jeśli mamy Cud Wiatru, należy użyć go właśnie teraz (a potem dbać, by sprzyjający wiatr nie gasł). Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, najlepiej zacząć grać piosenkę ChakaChaka, by bronić się przed licznymi ciosami. W ten sposób będzie przebiegała cała walka. Będziemy jednocześnie bezpieczni i mieli możliwość atakowania. Niech Patapońscy łucznicy powoli wybiją wrogich. Gdy wszyscy przeciwni piechurzy zginą, a generał zostanie sam, ten wycofa się... Gong: Hrk... Następne spotkanie będzie naszym ostatnim, szczwany Boże Pataponów! Do zobaczenia na Dzikich Ziemiach Doyon! Wówczas będzie można pójść naprzód, zebrać pozostałości po wrogach i minąć znacznik kończący misję. Rozmowy Po skończeniu tej misji nie czeka nas rozmówka z kapłanką Meden, ale powiadomienie od jej pomocnika Yaripona... Yaripon: Co się stało? Kapłanki Meden nigdzie nie można znaleźć! Na tym rozmowa się skończy... Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Encyklopedia